Shadows
by Ishuchan
Summary: [SoraxAxel] okay so like Axel and Roxas, were lovers and then Roxas died. Sora notices changes with Axel and decides to comfort him...what happens when Roxas comes back..alive.. Rated M for sexyness and violence. [Lot of pairings] Yaoi, Yuri...hehe drools
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: **Boy x Boy, so if you happen to encounter this fanfiction and get offended my any material, don't go crying to your mother, because you shouldn't read these kind of stories in the first place. Though I welcome KH yaoi fans like me...Yay!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sora (Riku owns Sora) and sadly I don't own any other characters from KH.

Shadows

Chapter One: Introduction

Sora's POV

...He came up to me in half-light and took my hand. He stroked my palm in silence, as if he wanted to read the lins on my skin. My hand was shaking under his touch. I caught myself tracing the shape of his body under his clothes. I wanted to touch him and feel his pulse burning under his skin. Our eyes met, and I felt sure that he knows what I was thinking. I sensed that he was lonlier than ever. I raised my eyes and met his serene, open gaze.

"Roxas died alone, convincing that nobody would remember him, and that his life meant nothing," said Axel. "He would have liked to know that somebody wanted to keep him alive, that somebody remembered him. He used to say that we exist as long as somebody remebers us."

I was filled by an almost painful desire to kiss Axel, an eagerness such as I had never before experienced. He read my thoughts.

"Its getting late for you, Sora," he murmured.

One part of me wanted to stay, to lose myself in this strange intimace, to hear him say how my gestures and my silence reminded him of Roxas.

"Yes," I mumbled.

He nodded but said nothing, and then escorted me to the door. The corridor seemed endless. He opened the door for me, and I went out onto the landing.

"I you see my father, tell him I'm well. Lie to him."

I said good-bye to her, thanking him for his time. He placed his hands on my arms, leaned forward, and kissed me on the cheek. We gazed at each other, and this time I searched his lips, almost trembling. It seemed to me that they parted a little, and that his fingers were reaching for my face. At the last moment, Axel moved away and looked down.

"I think it's best if you leave, Sora," he said.

I thought he was about to cry, but before I could say anything, he closed the door. I was left on the landing, feeling his prsence on the other side of the door, motionless, asking myself what had happened in there. At the other side of thelanding, the neighbor's peephole was blinking. I waved at him and attacked the stairs. When I reached the street, I could still feel Axel's face, his voice,  
and his smell, deep in my soul. I carried the trace of his lips, of his breath on my skin through streets full of faceless people escaping from offices and shops. When I turned into the cold streets of Traverse Town, an icy wind hit me, cutting throught the bustle. I welcomed the cold air on my face and walked up towards my house and disappeared into into its narrow canyon of shadows, feeling that I was still trapped in that dark, gloomy dining room where I now imagined Axel sitting alone, silently tidying up hispencils, his folder, memories of his lost lover,  
his eyes poisoned with tears.

Ishuchan: So what do you think?

Axel: readingHey why do you always make me look gay.

Ishuchan: Omg really, I'm not the only one who's making you look gay! Maybe it's the tight leather pants?  
Maybe it's the way you drool over Roxas. And don't get me started on the sites that you've visited!

Axel: ...

Ishuchan: Hahaha , and besides I'm only making the fanfiction seem more dramatic that it actually is.

Axel: Drama my ass.

Ishuchan: Hey don't use that kind of language with me.

Axel: I can do whatever I want!

(A/N: Hey kids, look forward to next chapter!!!)

And please review, I'll give you a big cookie I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **Boy x Boy, so if you happen to encounter this fanfiction and get offended my any material, don't go crying to your mother, because you shouldn't read these kind of stories in the first place. Though I welcome KH yaoi fans like me...Yay!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sora (Riku owns Sora) and sadly I don't own any other characters from KH.

Shadows 

Chapter Two

Axe's POV

Dusk fell almost surreptitiously, with a cold breeze and a mantle of purple light that slid between the gaps

in the streets. I quickened my pace, and twenty minutes later the front of the university emerged like an

ocher ship anchored in the night. In his lodge the porter of the Traverse Town Faculty perused the words

of the nation's most influencial bylines in the afternoon adition of the sports pages. There seemed to be hardly

any students left on the premises. The echo of my footsteps followed me throught the corridors and galleries

that led to the cloister, where the glow of two yellowish lights barely disturbed the shadows. It suddenly occured

to me that perhaps Sora had tricked me, that he'd arranged to meet me there at the untimely hour to avenge my

presumption. The leaves on the orange trees in the cloister shimmered with tears of silver, and the sound of

the fountain wove its way through the arches. I looked carefully around the pation, contemplating disappointment

or maybe a certain cowardly sense of relief. There he was, sitting on one of the benches, his silhouette outlined against

the fountain, his eyes looking up toward the vaults of the cloister. I stopped at the entrance to gaze at him, and for a moment

I was reminded of Roxas daydreaming on his bench in the square. I noticed he didn't have have his folder or his books with him,

and I suspected he hadn't had any classes that afternoon. Perhaps he'd come here just to meet meet me. I swallowed hard and walked

into the cloister. The sound of my footsteps on the paving gave away and Sora looked up, with a smile of surprise, as if my presence there

were just a coincidence.

"I thought you weren't coming," said Sora.

"That's what I thought," I replied.

He remained seated, upright, his knees tight together and his hands on his lap. I asked myself how could I feel so detached from him and

at the same time see every line on his lips.

"I've come because I want to prove to you that you were wrong about what you said the other day, Axel. I'm going to run away with Riku, and

I don't care what you show me tonight. (Hint) I'm off to Hollow Bastion as soon as he finished his military service."

I looked at him as if I'd just missed a train. I realized I'd spent two days walking on air, and now my world seemed to be collapsing.

"And there I was, thinking you'd come because you felt like seeing me." I managed a weak smile.

I noticed him blushing self-consciously.

"I was only joking," I lied. "What I was serious about was my promise to show you a face of the city that you don't yet know. At least that will give you

cause to remember me, or Traverse Town, wherever you go."

There was a touch of sadness in Sora's smile, as he avoided my eyes.

"I nearly went into the cinema, you know. So as not to see you today," she said.

"Why?"

Sora looked at me but said nothing, He shrugged his shoulders and raised his eyes as if he was trying to catch words that were escaping from him.

"Because I was afraid that perhaps you were right," he said at last.

I sighed. We were shielded by the evening light and that despondent silence that brings strangers together, and I felt daring enough to say anything

that came to my head, even though it might be for the last ime.

"Do you love him, or don't you""

A smile came and went.

"It's none of your business."

"That's true," I said. "It's only your business."

He gave me a cold look.

"And what does that it matter to you?"

"It's none of your business," I said.

He didn't smile. His lips trembled.

"People who know me know I'm very fond of Riku. My family and ---"

"But I'm almost a stranger," I interrupted. "And I would like to hear it from you."

"Hear what?"

"That you really love him. That you're not going away with him, just to get away from home, to put distance between yourself and Traverse Town and your family, to go

somewhere were they can't hurt you. That you're leaving and not running away."

His eyes were angry with tears.

"You have no right to say that to me, Axel. You don't know me."

"Tell me I'm mistaken and I'll leave. Do you love him?"

We looked at each other for a long while, without saying a word.

"I don't know," she murmured at last. "I don't know."

"Someone once said that the moment you stop to think about whether you love someone, you've already stopped loving that person forever," I said.

Sora looked for the irony in my expression.

"Who said that?"

"Someone called Kairi Hikaru."

"A friend of yours?"

I caught myself nodding. "Sort of."

"You're going to have to introduce him to me."

"Tonight, if you like."

Ishuchan: Hey kids, so what do you think?

Axel: It suck!!!

Ishuchan: Don't say that! Makes me feel sad!! cries

Axel: Awww, please don't cry...I know what can make you feel happy! takes his clothes off

Ishuchan: gasp OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG...drools

Axel: Yeah it always works!


End file.
